HUNTER MILF
by rikiqiting33
Summary: Aku dicaci,dihina bahkan diabaikaan tapi bukan berarti aku hanya diam tapi kita lihat siapa yang tertawa dan menangis di akhir cerita!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ketemu lagi sama author yang gak jelas ini,rencana mau membuat fic baru bertema author pingin minta saran dari reader untuk menenntukan siapa milf pertama yang akan author ini akan saya upload pada tanggal 5 desember 2018.

Author akan membuat cerita ini tergantung dari banyak nya review nya reader.

Ini bukan update tapi sekedar pemberitahuan ajah.

Sekian dan terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Ane minta maaf kalau telat publish ini nya ane juga sibuk di blogger(maklum status pengangguran).dari pada lama mending langsung ke cerita ajah.

Hunter Milf

Lemon!LIme!Milf!maybe NTR

Story begins

Naruto pov!

Bully mungkin sudah gak asing lagi di telinga kalian,kejadian di mana seseorang dipukul,dihina dan sebagian keseharian ku di sekolah,tidak bahkan diluar sekolah pun aku menerima berpikir aku akan melawan,tidak! Sekuat apapun aku melawan tetap sama hasil bukan begitu lah kesaharian ku selama sadar bukanlah anak orang beradat,aku hanya lah anak yatim piatu yang besar di panti itu lh salah satu penyebab ku menjadi pelampiasan mereka.

Normal pov!

Uzumaki Naruto,itu lh nama yang tertulis di box bayi saat ibu panti menemukan ku di depan pintu lucu nama ku termasuk salah satu bahan makanan di mie ,kata ibu panti Naruto itu berarti termasuk salah satu siswa cerdas di sekolah dari itu dia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa di tempat dia mencari ilmu sekarang.

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan santai menuju ke sekolah nya Konoha High School itu lah yang tertulis di depan gerbang sudah memasuki sekolah nya dia lanhsung mendapatkan tatapan jijik serta hinaan dari siswa-siswi disana.

'Hii, lihat si cupu datang'

'Dasar miskin,ku rasa dia beruntung bisa sekolah disini'

'Wah,aku gak sabar nih jadikan dia samsak tinju ku'

Begitulah kesaharian naruto bersekolah disini.

Naruto pov!

Haah,aku hanya bisa menghela nafas mwndengar mendengar pujian manis mereka(hinaan).setidak nya masih ada yang mau menerima ku apa ada nya di sekolah atau bisa ku panggil yamanaka ino,dia merupakan saru-satunya teman ku mau menerima kondisi ku apa ada nya dan kurasa aku mulai tertarik dengan dia dalam artian nya jatuh cantik dia juga sangat baik plus perhatian dengan dia mau menerima ku menjadi pacar nya karna hari ini aku akan menyatakan perasaan ku kepadanya.

Normal pov!

Saat di kelas pun sama tak ada yang mau duduk sebangku dengan diriku,aku hanya duduk sendiri dipojokan kelas paling aku dusuk dibangku ku karna jam pelajaran aka segera lama kemudian datang lh kakasih sensei guru pelajaran matematika.

"Baik lh anak-anak berhubung kita akan ujian nasional dalam beberapa bulan lagi,maka sensei akan mengadakan ulangan"ucap sensei.

Seketika kelas pin menjadi ricuh karna ulangan bagi naruto itu bukan lh dengan beberapa orang yang terihat tersenyum senang.

'Ngapain aku pusing kan si cupu ada'pikir beberapa orang di kelas itu.

Saat ulangan tiba-tiba ino melempar secarik kertas ke arah pun cukup terkejut saat kubaca kertas itu berisi permintaan buat dia memberikan menoleh ke arah ino,ino pun menatap ku dengan senyum manis,aku yang melihat senyum itu pun merona dan segera aku memberikan jawaban ulangan sudah sampai rupa nya ino membagikan jawaban nya ke arah ,ya dia adalah idola wanita di sekolah ini beserta teman-teman bya yang lain aku pun mengetahui kalau ino menyukai sasuke juga.

Skip time.

Saat ini waktu nya istirahat dan aku mencoba mendekati ino untuk menyatakan perasaan ku.

"Ano,ino-chan apa kamu ada waktu sekarang"ucapku gugup.

"Maaf,naruto aku ada janji dengan sakura"balas ino berlalu pergi meninggalkan ku di kelas.

"T-unggu"ucap naruto tapi hanya diabaikan oleh ino

Aku yang melihat ino pergi pun hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi.

'Hah,ntah berapa kali aku mengehela nafas,lebih baik aku keatap sekalian memakan bento ku'pikir naruto.

Naruto tahu kalau dia kekantin pun hanya akan menjadi bahan olok-olokan siswa-siswi disana maka dari itu dia pergi keatap agar tidak ada yang menggangu dia.

Saat sampai di atap Naruto pun mwndengar suara desahan wanita,karna penasaran dia pun mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi disana.

DEG DEG DEG

Start Lemon

Alangkah terkejut nya naruto saat melihat pemandangan di depan nya,karna yang dilihat nya terlihat Ino dan Sasuke sedang bercumbu dengan nikmat nya.

"Ah,ah,ah terus sasu-kun'racau ino kenikmatan saat sasuke menghisap payudara nya.

"Hm,punya mu yang terbaik Ino"ucap sasuke.

"Cepat sasu-kun langsung ke menu utama saja aku sudah tak tahan lagi"ucap ino sambil melepaskan celana dalam nya.

"Ok sayang"balas sasuke yang juga mengeluarkan torpedo nya.

Blles masuk lh kejantanan sasuke ke vagina ino,sasuke terus mengenjot vagina ino debgan tenmpo cepat dikarenakan waktu yang yang digenjot sasuke merasa nikmat hingga dia meracau tak jelas.

"Oh,ah,ah terus sasu-kun ini nikmat sekali"racau ino.

"Yeah,punya mu sempit sekali ino aku serasa dipijit-pijit didalam"ucap sasuke sambil terus mengenjot ino.

"Ah,ah aku sampai sas-kun"teriak ino.

"Tahan,kita keluarkan sama-sama"balas sasuke.

Croot,croot,croot keluarlah sprema sasuke di dalam vagina ino.

Hah hah hah hah

Ino dan sasuke terengah-engah saat selesai melakukan hubungan intim bersama.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun merapikan pakaian masing-masing.

"Untung hari ini aku aman sasu-kun"ucap ino.

"Hm,tapi kau juga menikmati nya kan"balas sasuke.

"Kau benar,lain kali kita lanjutkan lagi ya sayang"balas ino.

"Tentu,oh iya apa benar kau berteman akrab dengan si Cupu"ucap sasuke.

"Oh itu,aku hanya memanfaatkan dia cuman kok kau tahu kan dia murid paling pintar"balas ino santai.

"Kau ternyata kejam juga ya,tapi itu baru gadis ku"ucap sasuke.

"Mana ada mau berteman sama dia kau tahu kan dia itu miskin dan cupu"balas ino.

"Ku rasa dia menyukai mu loh"tanya sasuke.

"Najis,mana sudi aku berpacaran sama dia"balas ino.

Mereka pun bercakap-cakap tanpa terasa bel tanda masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi mereka pun pergi ke dari atap sekolah untuk menuju ke kelas mengetahui kalau Naruto disana.

Naruto Pov!

Bangsat,jadi selama ini ino cuman memperalat ku,aku pikir dia tulus berteman dengan mereka semua sama saja,aku terlalu bodoh hingga dengan mudah ditipu oleh baik kubuang saja rasa suka ku ke wanita menjijikan itu.

Normal pov !

Naruto pun juga turun dari atap menuju kekelas nya,saat sampai di kelas naruto pun duduk di bangku nya menghiraukan tatapan mereka semua.

"Kau darimana naruto"tanya ino.

"Aku dari taman belakang ino-san"balas naruto.

Ino merasa heran karna suffix panggilan nya di ganti dia cuma cuek bebek.

Skip time lagi bro.

Saat pulang sekolah Naruto di hadang oleh sasuke dan teman-teman nya.

"Minna,samsak tinju kita sudah datang"ucap salah satu teman sasuke.

"Lebih baik kita langsung hajar saja tangan gue sudah pegal nie"balas lain nya.

"Hmm,let's go to party"ucap sasuke sambil menerjang ke arah naruto.

Naruto uang terkejut pun tidak siap saat sasuke sudah menerjang nya,membuat dia tersungkur pun mencoba berdiri tapi sudah mendapatkan bogem mentah dari teman selanjut nya Naruto pin hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke dan teman-teman nya memukuli dan menendang mereka sudah puas,Naruto pin ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa peduli kalai dia sudah babak belur.

'SUDAH CUKUP,Kita lihat Uciha,hyugga,sabaku,aburame,yamanaka,haruno,inuzuka tunggu pembalasan dari hanya kalian tapi seluruh keluarga kalian akan hancur berkeping-keping ku buat'pikir Naruto

HIIIIAAAAAAAA

Teriak naruto dengan diiringi suara gemuruh petir.

Maaf kalau lemon nya gak bagus nama bya juga belajar,next chapter baru di mulai perburuan MILF nya sekalian ajang balas dendam Naruto.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Ane minta maaf kalau telat publish ini nya ane juga sibuk di blogger(maklum status pengangguran).dari pada lama mending langsung ke cerita ajah.

Hunter Milf

Lemon!LIme!Milf!maybe NTR

Tahap Awal Balas Dendam

Setelah kejadian itu aku pun berjalan menuju ke rumah,dengan tertatih-tatih ditambah badan ku yang penuh dengan pun sampai ke rumah di kamar aku terdiam memikirkan rencana ku untuk balas dendam.

Lama aku termenung,terlintas dipikiran ku untuk menargetkan ibu mereka bagaimana cara nya?.muka ku pas-pasan lagi pula bagaimana bisa apalagi mereka istri dari keluarga berpengaruh di konoha.

Arrggh,aku menjambak dengan kasar rambut ku sendiri sehingga rambut ku yang awal nya hanya disisir tengah menjadi jabrik serta tak sengaja aku melihat ke arah kutatap wajah ku sendiri yang terlihat keren di menurut pun menyeringai karna aku mendapatkan ,merubah penampilan ku ya aku yakin dengan begini para wanita akan baik aku tidur karna rasa kantuk ku yang sudah tak tertahan kan lagi.

Skip time

Pagi hari nya pun aku mulai bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah,aku menatap cermin sambil membandingkan diriku yang culun dengan yang yang biasa menyisir rambut ku belah tengah serta memakai kacamata bulat yang ku sekarang benar-benar berbeda dimana rambut kubiarkan acak-acakan dan tak memakai kacamata sialan itu,ditambah dengan kerah baju yang kunaikan plus baju yang keluar(susah deskripsi nya bayangkan ajah penampilan naruto mirip sama minato).yoshhh saat nya berangkat ke sekolah.

Naruto pun saat ini sedang berjalan santai menuju ke sekolah nya,dan dapat dilihat para wanita banyak yang terpesona bahkan ada yang menatapku penuh penampilan ku yang sekarang aku makin yakin dengan rencana balas dendam sampai disekolah pun para wanita sama memandangi ku dengan heran dan terpesona.

'Siapa pria itu tampan sekali'

'Wooah,andaikan dia menjadi kekasih ku'

'Aku ingin bercinta dengan dia'

Itu lah sebagian bisik-bisik dari para Siswi di jangan kalian tanya bagaimana ekspresi siswa-siswa di menatap ku dengan pandangan hanya menyeringai di dalam -tiba terdengar lh suara mobil yang mewah yang tidak kutahu merk apa berhenti di dekat pun melihat siappa yang keluar dari mobil ternyata si uciha bangast yang keluar dengan gaya sok cool nya ku beralih ke satu wanita lagi yang kurasa ibu nya si uciha pun menyeringai melihat wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat Awet muda ditambah dengan badan nya yang seksi lagi saat kami bertatap mata wanita itu terpesona juga melihat ku.

'Sudah ku putuskan itu target ku yang pertama,bersiap-siap lh nyonya uciha'pikir ku dalam batin.

"Pagi sasuke"ucap ku berbasa-basi.

"Hn,siapa kau apakah kita pernah bertemu"ucap sasuke kepadaku.

"Ini aku Uzumaki N-A-R-U-T-O"ucap ku lagi sambil menekankan nama ku.

Dan ku lihat si pantat bebek(julukan nya ku buat) itu terkejut melihat penampilan ku sekarang.

"K-au naruto"balas sasuke tak percaya.

"Benar itu aku si cupu,kutu buku teman mu di sekolah"ucap lagi naruto.

Sementara Ibu nya sasuke hanya diam melihat percakapan mereka berdua karna dipikiran nya sekarang hanya terfokus melihat penampilan nya Naruto.

'Ya ampun ganteng banget'pikir mikoto dalam hati.'Aku harus mendapatkan nya'lanjut mikoto lagi.

Sasuke masih terkejut melihat naruto yang sekarang,karna menurut dia pribadi pun Naruto yang sekarang benar-benar dia tahu kalau Naruto itu hanya kutu buku disekolah nya -Siswi yang tak sengaja mendengar pun sama seperti Sasuke Terkejut itu sudah pasti.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke yang terkejut bersuara lagi.

"Kau brangkat bersama kakak mu ya sasuke"ucap naruto tiba-tiba.

"Kakak,ini bukan kakak ku ini ibu ku bodoh"balas sasuke.

"Ku pikir kakak mu,soal nya dia terlihat masik muda,aku tak tahu kalau itu ibu mu"ucap naruto lagi.

"Oh maaf,perkenalkan nama ku Naruto Tante"sambung naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah di sadari siapapun rupa nya naruto telah menyelipkan kertas yang ntah apa isi nya.

"Salam kenal Naruto,saya uciha mikoto ibunya sasuke"balas Mikoto membalas jabatan naruto.

'Kertas'pikir mikoto sambil melihat naruto,yang dibalas dengan kedipan mata oleh nya.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka pun berbincang-bincang(yang bercerita hanya mikoto dan naruto) sedangkan sasuke sedang melamun entah apa yang dipikirkan nya sekarang.

'Kenapa firasat ku tidak enak melihat perubahan naruto yang sekarang'pikir sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian bel tanda masuk pun pamit ke mikoto agar menuju kekelas.

"Maaf tante bel nya sudah berbunyi saya permisi dulu"ucap Naruto.

"Oh gak papa kok lain kali kita cerita lagi ya Naruto"balas mikoto.

Naruto pun pergi menuju kekelas nya,sedangkan sasuke masih tetap berada di dunia nya sendiri sebelum di tegur oleh ibu nya.

"Sasu cepat masuk ke kelas mu nanti kamu terlambat"ucap mikoto sambil menepuk bahu sasuke.

"Ohh iya aku permisi dulu ibu"balas sasuke yabg tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"Dada sasu yang rajin ya belajar nya"ucap lagi mikoto.

"Hmm"balas sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan mikoto.

Mikoto yang melihat sasuke sudah pergi hanya tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam mobil di mobil dia membuka kertas itu dan menbaca membaca nya mikoto tersenyum senang karna dikertas itu rupa nya berisi no telepon Naruto itu sendiri.

'Akhir nya dapat brondong ganteng juga'pikir mikoto mikoto termasuk istri yang kurang terpuaskan nafsu birahi nya oleh suami nya hanya mementingkan pekerjaan dari pada memuaskan nafsu pun mereka berhubungan badan suami nya pasti memikirkan diri dia sudah puas langsung tidur sedangkan dia sendiri belum merasa dari itu mikoto sering menyewa jasa gigolo untuk memuaskan nafsu birahi nya.

'Aku sudah tidak sabar'pikir mikoto sambil menggesekan tangan nya ke dalam celana tak lama celana dalam nya basah.

Sementara siswa-siswi di kelas jya pun juga terkejut melihat penampilan Naruto pun hanya diam tidak pwduli dengan bisik-bisik dipikiran nya sekarang hanya lh cara untuk membalas itu ambisi Naruto sekarang .

Skip time lagi bro.

Saat pulang dari sekolah naruto dikerubutin para siswi di banyak dari mereka menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Naruto pulang(terbalik).Naruto menolak dengan halus permintaan siswi-siswi -tiba terdengar suara dari hp naruto.

'Siapa'pikir naruto heran melihat no baru yang menelepon nya.

'Lebih baik ku angkat'lanjut nya lagi.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang dikira nya aman naruto pun mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Hallo dengan siapa ya"ucap naruto.

"Ini tante mikoto Naru"terdengar lh suara wanita yang naruto ketahui itu ibi nya sasuke.

"Oh,ada apa tante"ucap naruto lagi.

"Gini naru ada yang mau tante bicarakan berdua dengan mu kamu ada waktu"balas mikoto sekaligus bertanya ke naruto.

"Ada tante,saya lagi cuti kerja sekqrang(perlu diketahui naruto bekerja part-time untuk memenuhi keperluan nya sehari-hari)"jawab naruto.

"Kamu sekarang dimana biar tante jemput"ucap mikoto.

"Saya di belakang sekolah tante"balas naruto.

"Oke tante jemput ya sekarang"ucap mikoto.

"Ok tante"balas Naruto sambil mematikan hp nya.

Taak lama kemudian datang lah mikoto untuk menjemput pun menuju ke mobil mikoto dan langsung saja masuk kedalam mobil nya.

"Memang apa yang mau tante bicarakan"ucap naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Nanti saja kita ganti dulu baju mu,kan tidak enak dilihat orang kamu masih memakai baju sekolah"balas mikoto sambil melajukan mobil nya ke butik terdekat untuk membeli baju Naruto.

Setelah membeli pakaian yang tentu nya langsung dipakai naruto mereka pun pergi untuk makan siang karna perut Naruto yang sudah berbunyi dari tadi.

Sambil makan mereka berdua becanda gurau.

"Memang apa sih yang mau tante omongin,jujur saja Naru penasaran jadi nya"ucap naruto disela makan nya.

"Habiskan saja makanan mu dulu Naru ntar kita lanjutkan di tempat yang tante siapkan"balas mikoto dengan tatapan mengoda.

Naruto yang melihat itu berpura-pura gugup padahal didalam hati nya dia sangat senang karna rencana dia menjadi lebih muda.

"M-aksud tante"ucap naruto pura-pura gugup.

"Sudah turuti saja kata tante"balas mikoto lagi.

Baik tante"ucap lagi naruto.

Sesudah mereka makan,ternyata mikoto membawa nya ke salah satu hotel dan sanmpai lh mereka di kamar yang sudah dipesan oleh mikoto.

"Kau tahu Naru semua baju yang tante beli itu gak gratis loh"ucap mikoto sambil melepaskan satupersatu kancing baju nya.

"M-aksud tante"balas naruto gugup.

"Yap,semua ada timbal balik nya,dan tante ingin naru menuruti perkataan tante"ucap mikoto lagi yang ternyata sudah melepas baju lah payudara yang besar itu seolah mengundang untuk di jamah.

"M-au tante apa"tanya lagi naruto.

"Puaskan aku sayang"balas mikoto yang hanya memakai bh dan cd nya menatap naruto dengan lapar ditambah tatapan sayu milik nya yang menggairahkan.

'Ternyata aku tidak perlu susah payah lagi,rupa nya tante binal ini sendiri yang menggoda ku'pikir naruto licik.

"I-tu bagaimana dengan suami tante nanti"ucap naruto lagi.

"Jangan kau pikirkan itu sayang,yang penting sampai besok pagi kita akan besenabg-senang"balas mikoto.

"Kalau itu mau tante Naru mau kok apa lagi tante masih terlihat cantik"balas naruto sambil menerjang mikoto serta mendorong nya ke kasur tempat tidur.

Di mulai lh pergulatan panas mereka disini.

'Langkah awal yabg bagus'pikir naruto.

Tbc

Yohooo saya kembali dengan cerita yang gak jelas chapter baru di mulai lemon susah seperti nya menulis adegan mohon dukubgan nya semua ya dari senpai sekakian.

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan ya..

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter Milf

Lemon!LIme!Milf!maybe NTR

Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto

 **Hasrat Yang Terpuaskan Dan Target Selanjutnya.**

Pagi hari di kamar hotel,Naruto terbangun dari tidur nya dia merasa badan nya serasa pegal-pegal akibat pertempuran panas tadi tidak menyangka melepas keperjakaan nya dengan tante-tante kesepian yang tak lain adalah ibu dari orang yang sering membully nya(sasuke).

'Kita lihat bagaimana selanjutnya,pembalasan ku pasti lebih menyakitkan dan tak akan kalian lupakan'pikir Naruto.

'Tapi tadi malam pengalaman ku pertama kali,ku rasa aku akan berterima kasih dengan ibu sasuke'lanjutnya.

Flashback on

 **Start lemon(gak suka jangan baca).**

Naruto yang dicumbui oleh mikoto merasa kaku,karna ini merupakan ciuman nya pertama hanya bisa pasrah apa yang akan dilakukan mikoto selanjut yang merasa tidak ada perlawanan dari Naruto mencoba mengigit bibir yang merasa sakit ketika bibir nya digigit membuka mulut itu lh mikoto memasukan lidah nya ke dalam mulut yang awal nya diam mencoba menggerakan lidah nya agar membalas ciuman dari mikoto.

Ahhh akhhh akhhh desah mikoto yang tertahan

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun melepaskan ciuman,karna kehabisan nafas.

Hosh hosh hosh mereka berdua terengah-engah

"Mau di lanjutkan naru"tanya mikoto.

"A-pa boleh bi"balas naruto mau tapi malu

"Jangan panggil bibi donk,panggil ajah mikoto-chan "balas mikoto cemberut.

"Tentu saja boleh sayang,malam ini kamu harus puaskan aku ya"lanjut nya dengan nada sensual.

Naruto pun terdiam di dalam hati nya dia merasa mendapatkan rejeki nomplok.'buset ne tante-tante malah ngasih lampu hijau mah ama gua'pikir naruto.

Mikoto yang melihat naruto terdiam pun melepaskan pakaiian yang dia kenakan hingga tertinngal lh bra dan celana dalam nya dan menari-nari di atas tempat tidur.

Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunan nya. dia terkejut melihat mikoto yang hanya memakai bra dan cd tak terasa kejantanan nya lagi saat ini mikoto sedang menari di atas kasur seperti penari stripis di tempat hiburan malam.

Naruto pun naik ke atas kasur dan langsung memeluk mikoto dan mencium bibir ranum puas di bibir Naruto pun menciumi leher jenjang nya hingga menimbulkan bekas(kissmark).tangan naruto sebelah kiri meremas payudara mikoto.

Akh ahhh ahh desah mikoto sambil menikmati belaian Naruto

Bosan dengan itu Naruto pun melepas bra mikoto dan terpampang lh payudara yang menggoda serta puting yang pun langsung menciumi payudara nya serta mengiggit kecil puting nya mikoto tangan naruto pun tak ketinggalan meremas payudara mikoto satu naruto pun makin berani melorotkan cd nya mikoto hingga terpanmpang lah vagina yang mulai basah kqrna rangsagan dari Naruto.

Di masukan lh 2 jari naruto kedalam vagina mikoto,serta di kocok nya dalam tempo yang sedang.

Akh ahh ahhh racau lagi mikoto kenakan yang mendapatkan 3 serangan sekaligus.

"Terus sayang lebih cepat"ucap mikoto di sela-sela desahan nya.

Naruto pun mengocok vagina mikoto makin cepat

Akh akhhhh akhh desah mikoto tak karuan.

Tak lama kemudian mikoto pun klimaks

Crot crot crot

Cairan cinta mikoto mengalir keluar

Dan naruto pun mengeluarkan jari nya.

Hah hahhh hahhh terdengar lh suara mikoto yang kelelahan.

"Kamu hebat sayang,sekarang giliran kamu yang tante servis"ucap mikoto sambil melepas pakaian naruto satu persatu.

Hingga terlihat lh penis naruto yang mengacung dengan gagah di depan dengan panjang kurang lebih 20 cm dan diameter 4,5mm membuat mikoto terdiam.

'Besar nya,baru pertama kali kulihat penis sebesar itu'pikir mikoto.

'Bahkan punya fugaku dan berondong yang pernah kulihat tidak ada apa-apanya dengan milik naruto apa muat ya'lanjut nya.

"A-da apa mikoto chan"tanya naruto.

"Oh,tidak ada sayang"balas mikoto cepat sambil mengocok penis naruto secara perlahan.

Akkhh ahh akhh desah naruto keenakan.

Mikoto yang melihat naruto enak dengan kocokan nya pun memasukan mulut nya kedalam Penis naruto.

"E-nak sayang terus lebih cepat"racau naruto sambil memegang kepala mikoto dan memaju mundur kan kepala nya selang 5 menit blowjob dari mikoto naruto pun merasa ada yang akan keluar.

"Aku keluar"ucap naruto lagi

Croot croot keluar lh sperma naruto di dalam mulut langsung di telan mikoto semua.

Glu gluk gluk

Hosh hosh hosh naruto pun terebgah-engah.

"Langsung ke menu utama ya sayang"ucap mikoto sambil membuka kaki nya lebar-lebar hingga terlihat lh vagina nya yang sudah basah.

"T-api gimana cara nya"balas naruto gagap karna jujur ini merupakan pengalaman pertama nya.

"Tenang saja sayang,aku akan ajari kamu kok"balas cepat mikoto.

"Ba-ik mikoto chan"balas naruto sambil berdiri di hadapan mikoto.

"Kamu masukan penis mu ke sini ya"tunjuk mikoto ke vagina nya

Tapi pelan-pelan ya soal nya punya mu besar sekali.

Naruto pun memasukan penisnya secara perlahan hingga akhirnya semua penis Naruto tertelan vagina milik Mikoto. Mikoto pun mendesah sedikit berteriak.

"Akhhh! Sakit Naruto-kun!"ucap mikoto kesakitan

Naruto pun membiarkan sebentar menunggu rasa sakit yang di alami Mikoto hilang, kemudian Mikoto pun berkata, "Kau boleh bergerak Naruto-kun."

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya lalu mencium leher jenjang Mikoto, mencium bibir ranum Mikoto, kemudian melumat payudara indah Mikoto sambil memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina milik Mikoto, Mikoto pun mendesah lebih nikmat dari yang tadi.

"Akhhh! Ahhh! Naruto-kun lebih cepat! Akhh! Ughh! Ahnn!"

"Mikoto-chan vaginamu sempit sekali, penisku terasa di pijat-pijat! Akhhh!" kata Naruto memaju mundurkan penisnya lebih cepat di dalam vagina milik Mikoto.

"Ahhh! Sekarang dan selanjutnya tubuhku hanya milikmu Naruto-kun! Akhhh!"

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan penisnya lebih cepat di dalam vagina milik Mikoto, tidak lupa mencium dan melumat payudara indah milik Mikoto, Hampir 15 menit Naruto memacu penisnya di dalam vagina milik Mikoto, tidak lama kemudian Mikoto pun mendesah panjang karena mencapai klimaksnya yang ketiga kali.

"Akhhh! Naruto-kun! Aku keluar lagi! Akhhh! Ughhhh! Uhhh! Ahhh! Akhhh!"

Naruto pun menghentikan memaju mundurkan penisnya lalu mencium bibir ranum Mikoto, lalu memposisikan tubuh Mikoto menungging dengan penis yang masih di dalam vagina milik Mikoto. Kemudian memaju mundurkan penisnya kembali di dalam vagina milik Mikoto.

"Akhh! Mikoto-chan! Vaginamu benar-benar memanjakan penisku!"

"Akhh! Ahhh! Naruto-kun! Lebih cepet!"

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina milik Mikoto dengan lebih cepat, tidak lupa meremas kedua payudara Mikoto yang bergoyang-goyang, Mikoto pun mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan Mikoto.

"Akhhhh! Ahhh! Ughhh! Naruto-kun! Lebih cepat! Tubuhku serasa melayang Naruto-kun! Akhhh!"

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat, tidak lupa meremas payudara indah milik Mikoto. Hampir 20 menit mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, Mikoto pun mendesah merasakan nikmat yang begitu dahsyat kemudian mendesah karena mencapai puncaknya, sedangkan Naruto pun memaju mundurkan lebih cepat lagi karena penisnya mencapai puncaknya.

"Akhhh! Naruto-kun! Aku mau keluar lagi!"

"Akhhh! Mikoto-chan! Aku juga!

"Keluarkan di dalam Naruto-kun! Akhhh! Ugh!

"Mikoto-chan! Aku keluar! Akhhh!

"Naruto-kun! Aku juga keluar! Akhh! Ahhh!

Naruto dan Mikoto pun mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, kemudian memposisikan Mikoto tidur dengan memunggungi Naruto, Naruto pun memeluk Mikoto dari belakang. Tubuh mereka berdua masih telanjang.

Flashback of.

Normal pov

Naruto yang memikirkan kejadian tadi malam pun tersadar saat ada tangan yang melingkar di badan pun melihat terbyata mikoto sudah bangun.

"Selamat pagi sayang"ucap mikoto.

"Pagi juga sayang"balas naruto.

Setelah naruto membalas sapaan mikoto pun terdebgar suara handphoe mikoto.

Mikoto pun mengambil handphone nya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

'Tsunade'pikir mikoto.

"Tunggu sebentar ya sayang suami ku menelepon"ucap mikoto bohong.

"Iya sayang"balas naruto seada nya karna dia merasa lelah sekali akibat pertempuran tadi malam.

Mikoto pun pergi ke kamar mandi agar naruto tidak mendebgar pembicaraan nya bersama apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Tak lama kemudian mikoto keluar dari kamar melihat naruto yang ternyata tertidur.

'Kurasa dia kelelahan'pikirnya.

Sambil meletakkan handphone nya mikoto masuk kembali ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan nya.

Naruto sebebarnya hanya pura-pura tidur,hinngga terdengar lagi suara pun melihat sms masuk.

'Sms dari tsunade-sensei'pikir naruto.

Dia pun membaca sms tersebut tak lama kemudian naruto menyeringai'ku rasa aku sudah mendapatkan target selanjutnya'

Naruto pun juga membenci tsunade di karenakan guru tersebut sering mwnghukum nya karna kesalahan orang tak lupa dia sering bahkan tiap hari mendapatkan cibiran dari gurunya dia pun tak sabar untuk membalaskan dendam nya dengan guru berdada besar tersebut.

Naruto tak menyangka rupa nya mikoto tergabung dengan grup tante kesepian yang anggota nya tak lain adalah ibu dari target-target nya sendiri dan dia tak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari mangsa nya sendiri yang akan datang sendiri.

'Melalui mikoto aku bisa mencicipi tubuh ibu-ibu mereka tanpa besusah payah'pikir tak sabar untuk melaksanakan aksi nya penis nya terasa kembali berdiri memikirkan itu.

'Lebih baik aku cicipi lagi tubuh ibu sasuke ini,entah mengapa aku sekarang menjadi candu sex sejak kejadian tadi malam'pikir naruto lagi.

Naruto pun ikut menyusul mikoto ke dalam kamar mandi agar pin masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan dia melihat mikoto yang telanjang bulat sambil mengosok-gosokan badan nya pun memeluk mikoto dari belakang.

Eeeh Mikoto pun terkejut saat naruto memeluk nya sambil meremas payudara nya.

"Ada apa sayang,apa belum puas tadi malam itu"ucap mikoto

"Ku rasa belum sayang,bisakan kita lanjutkan"balas naruto sambil memasukan kejantanan nya ke kemaluan mikoto.

Akh akh ahhh ahhh

Terdengar lh suara desahan di dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

Skip time.

Naruto dan mikoto yang sudah puas bercinta dari pagi hingga sore pun merasa terbaring di tempat tidur sambil melihat langit-langit hotel.

"Terima kasih sayang"ucap mikoto tiba-tiba.

"Buat apa"bingung naruto.

"Karna sudah memuaskan hasrat ku hari ini,jujur saja suami ku sudah jarang melayani ku lagi sekarang"mikoto membalas dengan suara yang terdengar sedih.

"Kau tenang saja sayang,mulai saat ini aku yang akan melayani mu sekqrang"balas naruto.

"Terima kasi sayang"ucap mikoto senang.

"Tapi dengan syarat yang ku ajukan tentu nya"ucap naruto.

"Apa itu"balas mikoto lagi.

Naruto pun menceritakan pengalaman pahit nya di sekolah dulu,di mana dia sering di bully oleh anak nya sendiri dan teman-teman yang mendengar itu pun menjadi tak menyangka sasuke tega berbuat sekeji itu.

"Kau tenang saja,mulai sekarang sasuke tidak akan menganggu mu lagi sayang,dia akan ku beri pelajqran saat sampai di rumah"ucap mikoto.

'Bagus langkah awal yang baik,dengan begini mereka akan menyesal'pikir naruto.

Terdengar lh suara dengkuran halus,naruto pun melihat mikoto yang sudah pun memakai pakainan nya kembali karna dia ingin istirahat di dia besok harus masuk ke sekolah agar tidak ada yang curiga.

Saat sampai di rumah pun naruto langsung tertidur dengan pulas nya karna dia tinggal menunggu pembalasan dengan guru berdada besar tersebut.

TBC

Maaf kalau lama gak banyak bacot yang penting gua publish ne cerita kalau fic satu nya lagi belum tahu kapan update otak lagi buntu buat dukungan para senpai agar saya terus berkembang.

sekian terima kasih.


	5. Chapter 5

Note

Pemberitahuan bagi yang ingin melanjutkan cerita ane yang HUNTER MILF silahkan pm apa hubungi via wa ne no nya 083157508921.

Karna ane gak berminat memuat cerita 17+ mau membuat fic yang nya sih mau membuay fic bertema kehidupan di sekolah,di tambah dengan adegan yang pasti bikin agak sesak sih baca terinspirasi sama fic nya author wumbo a.m yang tahu cerita nya pasti gak usah di jelaskan berarti saya mengcopy cerita nya mau membuat nuansa yang berbeda.

Jadi,bagi yang minat melanjutkan cerita ini tolong konfirmasi ya ke ane.


End file.
